Arcturus Flanimalus
Arcturus Flanimalus was born in the Sezonian Province of Asentha during its occupation and rule by first King Seth III and managed by Prince Aseth Asenthus. It is predicted he was born around the exact year 1900 as one of two known children, although this was never confirmed. He is a descendent of Flanimal and thus a Sezonian by blood. Early Life In Asentha, Sezonians were hunted by Aseth and murdered. Arcturus thus lived his childhood in hiding, not letting anyone know who he was. His father, however, knew a few Sezonians and it is taken that Arcturus grew up with other Sezonians who hid themselves from Aseth. However Arcturus had to watch as many of his friends and family were killed by Asenthan police. During his teenage years, Arcturus grew more and more interested in his ancestry and who he was as a Sezonians. He studied all he could about who Flanimal was as King and also studied all the legends of Sezonia. Opposing Asentha Fleeing In the year 1920 Arcturus found himself compromised as to being a Sezonian. So he was told by his parents to flee with some other Sezonians Bellinites. So he and Atria and Caph all fled into the barrier mountains to get into DragonBlood where they would become refugees. On this quest, they ran into masked creatures, but they, go over into DrogonBlood alive. In DragonBlood Arcturus learnt that one could make a lot of money spying on Asentha. This he took as an opportunity both to get back at Asentha to what it did to him and his people, and also to get rich quick. And so he began to return. Return to Battle Arcturus rode into Asentha with a light sword and a horse which he had purchased. He had a easy ride in until be came to a mysterious Peince Seth IV who requested he defend him from so called bandits. Arcturus acted in hope to earn a position in the Asenthan court and army, hoping it was a false alarm. However, on that rode he did indeed come to a group of ten odd soldiers who the Nobel man called bandits but we're really Asenthan soldiers. So the Prince left and fled while Arcturus battled, killing all of his enemys before fainting from lack of blood. The Princess When Arcturus awoke, he was surrounded by unmarked soldiers who had saved his life and bandaged him up. His gaze fell upon their leader, the beautiful Princess Senta Asenthus of Asentha. The princess gave him a bracket of strength as a token of her gratitude for saving her brother and also a letter of recommendation into her brothers forces. The Prince's house When Arcturus set off on his mission again, he decided he needed place to rest and let his wounds heal and where he could be safe from Asenthan police. So he decided to go to Prince Seth IV's house, who owed him one. So he set off and got there in OutCropAbove in only a few hours. But when he got there he found the Prince gone and the house sacked. Then he was taken by Asenthan soldiers under Aseth's command. The Prison Convoy When Arcturus woke up, he was locked in a prison cart moving deeper into the west side of Asentha where it snows. However, after many days in this cart alone, he and other prisoners were freed in a battle were Princess Senta was trying to free Prince Seth IV but failed at that, just freeing a number of prisoners along with Arctururs. Senta was later shocked to find out Arcturus had been freed, or even on the carts. And she told him all of what was going on and about Rebuilt Sezonia. The Mission To prove that Arcturus was loyal to Rebuilt Sezonia, he chose to take on the job of freeing the prince. So after a long trek to find the enemy convoy, he and twenty soldiers including Jammas, Janna, Flamzen, Hasten and Trenz. Together they freed the prince and then escaped in two groups back to the camp with Janna, Prince Seth IV, and many soldier wounded. Return To Sezonian Province King Of Sezonia Category:Person